


Lessons in Law-Enforcement

by Alisanne



Series: Auror Snarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Snarry100's Challenge # 148: Bond</p>
<p>Beta: Sevfan</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lessons in Law-Enforcement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snarry100's Challenge # 148: Bond
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Lessons in Law-Enforcement

~

“Remember, this is a sensitive operation,” Severus muttered as they approached the pub.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m an Auror, too, you know. I can handle one simple undercover assignment.” 

Severus grunted. “We’ll see.” 

“Just watch,” Harry muttered, leading the way inside.

It had taken months to track this group of jewel smugglers and weeks to arrange a meeting, posing as buyers. Tonight, they hoped to catch the ringleader.

“You’re the buyers?” a stocky man asked as Harry and Severus slid into their seats. 

Severus nodded. “Indeed. Stephen Smith.” 

The smuggler eyed Harry. “And you?” 

Harry smiled. “Bond. James Bond.” 

~

Hours later, Severus was still incredulous. “Bond?”

“It’s a legitimate name.” 

“If they’d been familiar with Muggle culture--”

“But they weren’t!” 

“Sheer luck,” Severus snapped. 

“It worked, though! We caught them, they’re in custody.” 

“Potter, if you’re not going to take this job seriously--”

“I take it seriously.” Standing up, Harry approached Severus’ side of their shared desk. “James Bond is a suave, sexy spy, just like me.”

Severus rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t think I’m sexy?” Harry asked, climbing into Severus’ lap.

Severus sighed. “Suave?” 

Harry grinned, swooping down for a kiss. “Well, two out of three isn’t bad.” 

~


End file.
